Crazy in Love
by punqfairy
Summary: My take on the Mayfield events. House is escaping into his fantasies. Huddy of course, eventually a bit Camteen.


_I know I'm definitely not one of the best authors but I'm just so bored. I do realize this s not gonna happen, but anyways: My speculations about the Mayfield events:_

House entered the old building that was going to be his home for the next days, weeks, months, years? He refused to think about it.

He saw a middle-aged man heading towards him. "Hi I'm Lance Dawson, it's an honor to meet you even under this circumstances" he said with a soft smile on his lips and also his eyes seemed to smile at House. "Yeah" House stated dryly, still in shock of the realization that his night with Cuddy was not real and the saying goodbye to Wilson and still chased by Amber. "What is that already too much for Greggy-boy?" the blonde whispered in his ear and massaged his back. "Is everything alright?" Dawson asked. "Oh my God we're in a mental institution, I doubt we'd be here if we were fine! I rather think he's a patient not doctor!" Amber mocked. House still didn't answer. "Angela would you be so kind and show around?" Dawson said to a very big but strong looking young woman. "Of course "she answered smiling, then turned to House, still smiling. Everybody was smiling, it made him sick. "Well, first you need to get changed". She lead him to a locker "Here we'll store your clothes, please put these on!" she handed him a white t-shirt that screamed loony bin and matching pants. He put them on still looking at the floor, he refused to look up. He hated being watched during changing, he knew she looked at his scar. The last time he had shown it to someone was to Cuddy, or at least he had thought he had. They exited the locker room all the crazy people were pulling faces as they saw him. "That's their way to welcome you, you know" she said friendly smiling as if she had read his thoughts. "Here we are" she stopped at a door that read 34. "If you prefer I can bring the your food to your room." House nodded. He reached down in order to pick up his bag, he couldn't remember when he'd seen it the last time. An other nurse walked up to him and handed him his bag "It's clean now"she stated with an unimpressed expression. He knew what that meant, they took his Vicodin, he tried to remember how she had gotten is bag, did he hand it to her?

He entered the room and sighed, this had to be hell, it looked more like prison than a hospital. The first thing he saw was a small window with a dusty curtain. A bunk bed a the left side, he inwardly thanked God he didn't have a roommate at least for now. Across the bed in a corner was a toilet and a washbasin next to it with a tiny towel hanging beside it, tiny, ways too tiny for stupid ideas.

He sat down on the bed. "I'm taking the upper one that okay with you?" Amber said hanging her head down from the upper stage. He ignored her and looked around in his prison.

He heard a knock at the door and he looked at it, now noticing how dark it was all of a sudden. He looked out of the window and noticed that it already had become night. The lack of sleep was playing tricks on him. Again.

Looking back at the door he saw Angela standing there she had placed a tray on his nightstand and handed him some pills and also held a glass of water. "You're ordered to take these" He didn't even need to ask, he already figured some of them were sleeping pills, some had to be non addictive pain killers and probably anti-depressives. He took them in his hand ans swallowed them dry, at least one advantage of being a drug addict. "May I look?" she asked and he opened his mouth ad let her check if he had swallowed the pills. "Thanks. Try to sleep a bit, I'll wake you around seven and bring you breakfast."

Totally unlike him he followed, he was broken, his sarcasm gone. He was just too tired to pretend and tired of playing games, there was nobody around for whom he had to pretend being happy, no one at all. He lay down and barely could hold his eyes open, the sleeping pills must have been much stronger than the ones Cuddy had given him.

_So I'll stop it here! TBC?? Please review^^_


End file.
